Not Gonna Die (PJO SONGFIC)
by SlythindorRen
Summary: The cover is not mine but Viria's (Art by Viria) Okay so this is an AU songfic, my take on what should have went down in the Blood of Olympus. Enjoy! (If you want me to write another one just leave a review)


_**Okly dokes so, first off if you are going to flame me, place flames here. *Points to trash can* Okay, now that that's over, I do not own anything! I own EVERYTHING! **_

_**Mwahahaha**_

_***Nico walks in and stares at Me with his arms crossed and I sigh* Fine I own nothing except for Ricky does…..And so does Skillet. Song btw is Not Gonna Die (With Intro) Kay? Kay. Lettuce start!**_

_**P.S Music is in bold**_

_**P.S.S This is an AU by the way**_

_**-Break Line-Line Break-Break Line-Line Break-Break line-Line Break-Chicken Break-Line- Hey! Slythindor here, so I found out that you couldn't use lyrics so the lyrics are getting taken out! Thanks for all the people who have reviewed and notified my sister and I about this particular rule.**_

**P**ercy looked around and automatically knew it was hopeless. There were bodies scattered all around him. Bodies of fallen demi-gods. He swallowed his rage and focused on the enemy in front of him. A _dracnae. _ The half vampire woman slashed at him and he ducked thrusting forward with his sword and the _dracnae_ let out a scream and turned into dust. He moved on to his next victim when he heard a scream that had him whipping around, the word tearing from his throat before he even knew what was happening.

"ANNABETH!"

**N**ico ran as fast as he could with Hazel right beside him. The two children of Hades/Pluto ducked and weaved through the enemy lines, Nico slashing through them with his stygian iron sword as he was surrounded by the aura of death, Hazel thrusting her hands forwards and slashing them sideways dragging the monsters to the ground by their metal breastplates and weapons where she then twisted her hands and the metal melted into them. Her 14 karat gold eyes glew and together they presented both of Hades/Pluto's realm, death and riches. When they got into the midst of the enemy lines Nico looked over at Hazel his face grim.

"Do it." She nodded and closed her eyes raising her hand towards the sky as the earth began to shake as a labyrinth formed under them. Nico grabbed her as she crumpled to the ground and they disappeared into the shadows right as the Earth opened up to swallow them whole.

**L**eo stood next to his father and he stared at the Queen Dirt Face herself. His mind flashed back to the night his mother died, remembering those whispered words _I will destroy you, little hero. _ His eyes blazed with anger as his hair caught aflame and he saw the thick black smoke rising from his shoulders as he gripped his hammer tighter and looked at his father, whose face was set in a thin line. Leo looked back at Queen Porta-Potty sludge and remembered the only picture he had left of his mother, a half burnt photo with them both when he was 6 or 7. He remembered all the terrible things that had happened to his friends, to Jason, Piper, Nico, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and Percy because of her. What happened to him. Turning to his father he said calmly

"I'm sending her back where she belongs." Without waiting for his father's acknowledgement Leo turned on his heel and darted towards Gaea with his hammer lit aflame.

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

**H**azel stood alone surrounded by an army of Gaea's followers. She sat on top of Arion, gripping her cavalry sword tightly with her eyes narrowed as she glared at the leader.

"Fear you?" She scoffed "I am the Daughter of Pluto! You should be the one who fears me! I am NOT the scared little girl I was 70 years ago, you are done!" Arion whined angrily and Hazel loosened her grip on his mane, her eyes glinting with anger, her whole body tense as one monster broke loose of the others and charged her. She slashed her sword once and the monster turned into dust. There was silence for a moment before the enemy charged and Arion stormed forward, ready to meet them.

**P**iper was afraid. She had been afraid before sure, when her dad was captured, when she freed Hera, when she thought Jason was going to break up with her. But that was nothing compared to the fear she felt now. Jason was sprawled out on the ground with blood pooling around him. He wouldn't respond to her calls so that led her to believe he was unconscious, and with that amount of blood it was never a good thing.

"GET BACK!" She screamed the charm of her charmspeak rolling over the enemy in waves and it sent them running away but she knew it wouldn't last long. Gripping _Katropis_ tightly she looked around and closed her eyes knowing she only had one chance.

"Mother help me."

**A**nnabeth bit her lip, holding the unbalanced sword carefully. She saw Percy fighting with his sister Kyiko a couple yards away, Kyiko twisting and twirling around using the water to do her bidding, freezing the enemy demi-gods and monsters alike. Her brother was a demon in his fighting like always and Annabeth couldn't help but smile which quickly faded when she saw him turn towards her and scream her name. Her ADHD kicked in and she threw herself to the side and muffled a cry of pain when she landed on her arm wrong and the sword skidded away. The giant, Enceladus stood over her victoriously and he smirked at her.

"Goodbye Daughter of Athena." Annabeth closed her eyes and waited for her end when she heard the giant give out a grunt of pain and she opened her eyes to see a goddess sized Athena standing over her wielding Aegis and a spear driving the son of Gaea and Tartarus back. Annabeth pushed herself to her feet and grabbed the sword with her free hand and fought alongside her mother.

**J**ason's eyes glew and electricity raced up his arms as he stood in triangle formation with Thalia and Zeus, Thalia holding her silver bow and Zeus with his major bolt. The family all stared at Porphyrion who grinned sadistically back at them. They all stood waiting for someone to make a move when finally, Zeus did. Throwing his bolt like one would throw a football it nailed Porphyrion right in the face and he gave out a small cry and stumbled backwards when Jason unleashed the winds pushing Porphyrion back more. Thalia shot arrows at him piercing his skin, getting all the chinks in his armour. They were winning when suddenly the tide changed. Polybotes appeared next to them and he thrust his trident at Thalia who let out a small cry when the trident made contact with her but she twisted and fired an arrow right into his eye. Polybotes growled and swatted the daughter of Zeus away like she was a pesky fly and she crashed into a tree. Zeus roared with rage and threw his bolt at Polybotes who deflected it and that's when things turned from bad to worse.

**R**eyna pushed her fingers onto Hylla's pulse point, tears welling up into her eyes as she muttered silently

"Bellona, mother, please don't let her die. Please." Hylla gave her little sister a weak smile and grasped the hand at throat and croaked weakly

"I love you Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of Rome. We will meet again little sister. Goodbye." Hylla's hand went slack and one lone tear fell from Reyna's eye before she stood up her face reddened with rage as she snapped to one of the bystanders

"Get her some place where her body will not be disturbed." With that she whirled around, the purple cape around her shoulders flying behind her as she ran into the battlefield with a red glow surrounding her.

**F**rank ran as fast as he could, shifting in mid step into a leopard and darting forward, heading east away from the fighting getting the only help he knew. He had to make it to the top of the mountain, Reyna had told him that once he was there he would have to throw a spear into the battle, to declare war and possibly achieve Bellona's help. If he couldn't do that then all hope was lost, his stick would burn, Hazel's luck would run out and the whole world would plunge into chaos. It all depended on him. Was he even up to it? _You will prevail Fai._ His grandmother had said to him. And as crazy as she was, he knew better than to doubt her judgement.

**T**he demigods and gods all stood side by side with their weapons held high. Demeter and her children's eyes glew green as weeds grew up and Dionysus and his sons added to them, grape vines weaving across enemy lines, tangling their ankles and making it impossible to walk. Poseidon, Percy, and Kyiko kept them from escaping by freezing them and making the earth shake every so often. And then, of course Leo stood battling Gaea with Piper and Nico Di Angelo as Piper shouted at Gaea.

"Of course it hurts you You just want to rest don't you? You-want-SLEEP!"(Pg 464, Blood of Olympus). The Earth goddess fell limp as at that exact moment Nico wrapped his arms around Piper and melted into the shadows and Leo let out a deafening yell as he and Gaea exploded into flames.

_**Hehe I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW OR I'LL SEND KYIKO TO BEAT YOU WITH A STICK!**_


End file.
